A Little FourPlay
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: A continuation of my one-shot writte for Never Judge a Lady


This is a continuation of my one-shot for Greenlemons "Never Judge A Lady By Her Lover". If you haven't read it go now! It will make more sense after reading anyway.

This is nothing but smut. So, be warned.

I'm not going to consider this complete. I may go back and add random one-shots as necessary. You never know when the dirty 4some are going to inspire me to write more.

Thank you super-beta Sunkisz for taking on the extra one-shots in addition to my other stories that she beta's.

And the ladies on Twitter. You all are smutty, loose, women and I love you all.

This is for you gals.

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Can we join?"

Eric had never witnessed anything as hot as the sight of Amelia's dark head of hair between Sookie's legs, and his blonde Goddess crying out beneath her.

So, he had to ask.

When he and Tray came in from playing some basketball, they could hear moaning coming from upstairs. Pissed at the thought of one of their girlfriends fucking another man, they stormed up the steps and were stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of their girlfriends going at it.

Eric was the first to strip naked. He was Swedish, fuck modesty. Tray getting naked wasn't much of a surprise either.

Now, they had to join in.

"Eric! Oh God. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. It just felt right and-"

Eric crossed the room in long strides and lifted Sookie from the bed, cradling her bridal style in his arms.

"I'm turned on. I don't want you screwing around on me. But this might be a fun time. You game?"

She looked so confused he just wanted to coddle her and tell her he'd take her away and just enjoy each other, but the bigger part of him wanted to fuck in a group like he had a few times in college.

"Yes. I'll do it."

Eric saw Amelia and Tray's eyes snap up to stare at Sookie. She must have felt the heat of their stare because a red blush stained her cheeks and her eyes focused on her hands. He made a motion for Tray and Amelia to come closer.

When Tray was within touching distance he reached out and stroked the back of his middle finger along the swell of Sookie's breast and over her swollen nipple. A soft mewling sound escaped her as Tray reversed the motion and applied more pressure to her sensitive tip.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eric could see Amelia lifting Sookie's foot and placing kisses along her ankle.

"Let's lay her down."

Both Tray and Amelia looked disappointed to be taken away from their new toy, but Eric wanted her to feel the pleasure of 6 hands and 3 mouths against her body. That would be impossible to do with him holding her up.

The trio took Sookie to bed, where Eric had an idea.

"Sookie, is my bag still under your bed?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll be back."

Eric left the room and hurried down the hallway to the bag of toys he'd stashed under Sookie's bed. He'd hope they'd use them one day and it seemed today would be the day. He reached in the back and grabbed the cloth covered bar with 4 velcro cuffs.

Perfect.

When he stepped back into the room Sookie was arching up off the bed as Tray and Amelia each sucked a nipple into their mouths. Two sets of fingers were stroking over Sookie's clit and into her pussy.

"I brought something for us."

Sookie's eyes went wide when she saw the bondage bar he held in his hands. He almost laughed at the look, but then her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Let's get her comfortable and available for our use, shall we?"

On his hands and knees, Eric climbed up the bed to take Sookie's ankles in his hands. He gave them each a brief rub before strapping one set of velcro around each ankle.

Tray grabbed her wrists and sat her up so Eric could velcro her wrists to the bar by her ankles.

"I want her standing."

Eric and Tray helped Sookie off the bed and stood her up. She was completely bent forward at the waist. Eric realized Amelia was being awfully quiet. He looked back to see her sliding a plug deep into her ass. His dick jumped and smacked Sookie in the thigh.

"Ohhhhh."

Eric knelt down so his lips were next to her ear.

"Is this turning you on? Being bent over and bound. Completely at our control. Forced to be used how we want to use you?"

"Ohhh, God."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes. Damnit YES! I'm so turned on I'm dripping. Does that make you happy?"

"Very. Amelia? Get over here and give sweet Sookie a good licking."

If Amelia was surprised by his dominance she didn't show it. Within seconds she was on her knees behind Sookie lapping at her cunt.

Eric stroked Amelia's hair as she slid her tongue along Sookie's folds. He gave a nod to Tray and watched as he circled the women before coming to rest in front of Sookie's head. Fingers tilted her chin up and then brushed along her lips in a silent command for them to open.

A drop of come leaked from the tip of his cock, as he watched his lover open her mouth and take Tray's cock to the back of her throat on the first stroke. Tray's head rolled back on his shoulders and his hands pulled roughly on Sookie's hair. His hips thrust, making her gag a little before she adjusted to his thickness.

When Eric was satisfied with what was going on before him, he knelt behind Amelia. He reached down and twisted her plug and pulled on it, making her moan into Sookie's pussy. The chain reaction it set off made him grin. Sookie hummed her pleasure around Tray's dick, which made him jerk into Sookie's face harder.

Eric grabbed Amelia's hips and pulled her up so she was on all fours. He rubbed his fingers over her clit a few times before thrusting them into her pussy. She was fucking soaked. Even with the plug in her ass, she was naturally lubed enough that he barely met any resistance as he fucked her with his fingers.

He set a quick rhythm and started slapping her ass on every withdraw. She moaned and cried against Sookie's pussy and Sookie started her own moaning. Tray looked ready to explode.

Eric wanted the first orgasms out of the way so they could take their time with the next round. He thrust faster into Amelia's pussy and started slapping her directly on the plug lodged in her ass.

It only took a few slaps before Amelia was clamping down around his fingers and coming. In turn she latched onto Sookie's clit and sucked hard, making Sookie come in her mouth. Sookie's screaming and thrashing and forced Tray all the way down her throat. As Sookie gagged and swallowed Tray's dick he saw his balls pull up and finally he exploded. Eric could see the orgasm shaking his legs.

His poor lover couldn't hold all Tray's come and some leaked from the corners of her mouth and dripped down her chin. It was a damn hot visual.

As the trio calmed down from their orgasmic high, Eric was busy plotting their next move. Sookie was still bent at the waist, restricted by the bar that her ankles and wrists were cuffed to.

"Get her back on the bed. On her back."

Once again Eric and Tray moved Sookie to the bed. Eric pulled her down to the bottom so her ass was resting on the edge. He looked down at her pretty abused pussy, so swollen and puffy. He knew she was soaked and would still be tight around him.

It was his turn.

He held his cock at the base and slowly slid between her lips and into her wet heat. She let out a low feral growl he'd never heard her make before. The bar between her ankles kept her spread wide, allowing him to go deeper than normal.

Eric set the pace slow, enjoying the feel of her inner muscles trying to milk his cock. Amelia crawled up onto the bed and straddled Sookie's face. She mumbled something about being familiar and then lowered herself to his lover's eager tongue.

Tray, who had been content to stand by and watch was now climbing on the bed as well. He knelt before Amelia, his cock once again hard and ready. All four let out loud groans as they writhed against each other.

Eric was so close to coming he was clenching his ass in a useless attempt to hold it off. This wasn't where he wanted to be when he came.

Much to everyone's dismay he pulled himself from Sookie's cunt and made everyone get off her.

"Take the bar off her."

Amelia and Tray pulled at the velcro until Sookie was freed and stretching her legs.

"Tray, lay on your back. Sookie, climb on top and ride him."

She looked back at him and bit her lip nervously, as if he were testing her.

"It's okay lover." He took a second to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

"Take Tray inside you."

Everyone in the room groaned when Sookie straddled Tray's hips and sank down on his cock.

"Amelia, grab your dildo and come get on all fours with your ass facing me. Right next to Sookie."

Eric was pleased when Amelia did what he asked without hesitation. He grabbed some lube from the nightstand next to the bed and generously coated his cock with it. He kept it in his hand as he stepped behind Sookie and pushed her down to lay flush with Tray's body.

They'd done a little anal play so she didn't jump when he slid one lubed finger inside her ass, then another. He fucked her in quick strokes before pulling his fingers free and placing the head of his dick against the puckered opening.

"You ready baby? Tray, are you?"

Neither answered, they both just moaned. Eric tossed the lube to the side and spread her ass cheeks with his hands. Inch by tortuously slow inch he sank his cock into her ass. Sookie's back was arched and Tray was trying to calm her down as they filled her to the max.

She cried out in pain and pleasure. Eric felt a twinge of guilt, but then he knew if she could make it through the momentary pain, she'd have an orgasm that she'd never forget.

Finally her tears slowed and she started rocking against him and Tray. They managed to establish a rhythm. Eric would pull out as Tray pushed in then they'd reverse it.

Within minutes Sookie was moaning and shifting to rub her clit against Tray's pubic hair as they fucked her pussy and ass.

Pleased that she was now happy, Eric took Amelia's dildo and slid it into her pussy. Her scream was music to his ears. With the plug in her ass, she was experiencing the same double penetration Sookie was.

It didn't take long before they were all sweaty and straining against each other. Sookie was the first to go over the edge. Her pussy and ass clenched around him and Tray. Their cocks were bathed in her come and that caused them both to start their own orgasms. Eric could feel Tray shooting his come deep inside Sookie's cunt and that was all he could stand. One hand gripped Sookie's hip as he pumped her ass full of come.

The other hand was wildly thrusting the dildo into Amelia's cunt, causing her to scream out as her own orgasm overtook her.

As his orgasm came to an end, he pulled out of Sookie's ass and stretched over her body to nibble on her neck. Finally they all collapsed.

They were one big jumbled of sweaty limbs and come-soaked bodies. Breathing heavy and still piled on each other.

Eric heard a door slam and footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Sookie. I heard screaming. I came to make sure you were ok-"

He couldn't help but laugh as Bill Compton got an eyeful of why he would never be the man for Sookie.


End file.
